Gunpowder
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS! Greed saved Kimblee from LAB 5. Kimblee is unknowingly saving Greed from himself. But when everything suddenly escalates into something more, who saves who? GreedKimblee YAOI, definate lemon....
1. Chapter 1

**Gunpowder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist.

**Author's Note:** This is the actual story. 'TIMID REVELATIONS' and 'BETRAYED' are side stories to this. BUT they do play a slight part in this. If you don't understand something, it might be from another of my one-shots. I'll tell you which one shot it is, though.

**Warning:** In this chapter? Maybe angst... Definately Kimblee's mind and language...probably a bit of yaoi towards the end... Hell, I don't know what else!

Kiddies, this is rated M for a reason. (Not this chapter but soon.)

* * *

He wanted a shower. God, did he want a shower. Clean water… Hell, even a river would do! After being locked up in prison for four or five years—he couldn't remember anymore—all he could think about was jumping into water, cleansing the dirt and grime from his hair, getting a damn shave and finally getting warm food in his belly! 

Kimblee once again scratched at his clothing, the prison clothes painful to his sensitive skin. The chimeras that were in front of him were much cleaner, they were a _specimen_. Had to be kept healthy and clean. Greed, the homunculus who had recruited him, walked ahead of him, those leather pants sinfully tight.

When Greed had first introduced himself to Kimblee, the alchemist had been hesitant to even believe that he was a homunculus. But after Roa—Kimblee was sure that he'd never get on that chimera's bad side—knocked off Greed's head and it grew right back, he was more than convinced that he was now in company of many chimeras and a greedy homunculus.

They were headed to somewhere called Dublith. Kimblee was sure that he had heard about it somewhere before he had been thrown into prison. Martel, the snake chimera kept giving him dirty looks as he walked behind her. Greed suddenly stopped outside a bar, called the Devil's Nest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I believe we have just found our new home."

(((( Downstairs: Basement Level ))))

"The Waterway is back there, you get shipments every two weeks on Tuesdays and the storage room is right there." The current manager of the Devil's Nest babbled on, looking increasingly more nervous by the second. Greed nodded, grinning as he looked around the bar.

"Alright, I can take this from your hands." The previous manager scampered off and Greed turned to Martel, Dorchette and Roa. "There's three rooms at the end of this hallway. Since you three I hold more in my favor, go take a room." He turned to the alchemist who was tearing off his prison shirt now that Martel and the rest were gone.

"And, Kimblee…" The alchemist looked up as he held his shirt in one hand. Greed's eyes raked over his lithe form, the bones peeking out sickly from his skin. "There's one room left. Get in the shower and I'll find you some clothes."

Greed pushed Kimblee into the last room and left quickly. Kimblee walked into the bathroom and at the sight of the shower, just about fell to his knees and thanked God. He stripped quickly and turned on the water, sliding it just as it heated up.

He sighed blissfully and ran his hands through his hair. The draining water turned brown as pieces of dirt and other unidentifiable objects slid down the drain. He picked up the bottle of soap and squirted it into his hair.

Fifteen minutes and six rinses later, Kimblee stepped out of the shower, clean-shaven and his hair a shining dark blue. Kimblee wrapped the towel around his waist and lifted up the set of clothes Greed had snuck in and sat down. A reddish suit with a black muscle shirt and a pair of boots. A pair of red silk boxers were there too and Kimblee happily threw those on, loving the feel of it against his skin.

He walked out a moment later, the jacket thrown over his shoulder as he collapsed upon the spare bed that was there. He had a feeling that this would be Greed's room and that Greed would want the big bed. He didn't really mind, this small bed was heaven compared to the wooden chair that he was forced to sit in, his hands shackled together with a wood block around them, keeping the tattoos from touching. Speaking of which…

Kimblee sat up and looked at his hands. The tattoos were still there but… he rubbed his hands. Combine prison conditions with sulfur and heat… His hands were painfully dry. He walked back into the bathroom and crouched down, finding a bottle of lotion some whore had probably left.

Lotion on hands or any other part of the body was normally a woman's thing. But when you had special hands like Kimblee's where they were succumbed to the harsh treatments of making bombs on contact, you had to be careful otherwise his palms themselves would catch on fire. It happened once and he didn't want it to happen again.

He sat on the bed and rubbed his hands together, feeling the twin tattoos reacting to each other. He yawned to himself and rolled over on the cot, throwing the jacket to the side. The door opened and he sat up, seeing a woman with straight auburn hair walk in, her head bowed. There was a bell around her neck attached to a black ribbon and she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red tanktop, her hair reaching her waist. She held a tray of tantalizing food and when she lifted her head, glowing golden eye with cat pupils greeted his vision.

"Are you Kimblee?" She asked, her voice rather musical as if she was once a great singer. Kimblee nodded and sat up, his chest exposed to her. Immediately she sat the food in front of him and pointed at it. "Eat boy! There ain't hardly any meat on your bones! You look thinner than a toothpick! Prison life ain't easy, I know, but EAT!" She shoved a piece of meat in front of him and he barely had time to give her an absurd look before he was eating the first homecooked meal he'd had in years.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Kimblee finally asked, wiping a piece of food from his lip with his thumb. He leaned back slightly and looked up at the female cat chimera.

"Tonya. I'm the cook upstairs at the bar. Greed told me there was a mighty hungry man down here who could use a good homecooked meal." Her southern accent got mighty think when she talked fast, Kimblee noted.

"Thanks… for the food." Tonya smiled and picked it up. Kimblee noticed as she left that there was a long, slightly bushy auburn tail wrapped around one of her legs loosely and that she had a pair of ears perched above her head in her hair.

He fell back upon the bed and closed his eyes, intending to get some sleep.

(((( LATER ))))

Sleep sucked.

After being in prison for years and sleeping on a hard, cold floor, one would think that he'd be more than happy to sleep on a nice bed without the fear of being raped by some lowly guard!

It was scary to admit, but the unusual softness of the spare bed he was in—now his and Greed's room—seemed so alien to how he was used to sleeping. He hated to admit it, but the cold, tone floor was more of a comfort than goose-down feathers and clean sheets.

Kimblee groaned and flipped over again, dangling a hand over the edge of the bed, growling softly at the clock that was on Greed's bedside table. Getting out of prison was a damn great relief but if it meant having to try and sleep in the goddamn unusual comfiness of his new home, he was going to fucking roll of the side of the bed and sleep on the floor!

The alchemist kicked off the sheet and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, the heat from his tattoos calming his nerves slightly. The natural heat that was emitted from his tattoos never failed to calm him and that was always a plus when it came to being naturally insane.

The homunculus that was asleep in the bed beside his, gave a slight jerk and Kimblee's golden eyes flickered over to him. Greed had showed up sometime in one of the bits that Kimblee had managed to get some sleep and had thrown the sheet over him.

Crimson sat up and pressed his hands against his face again, unused to being able to touch and calm himself. Hell, before prison he was never _this_ insane! He had had his bouts of random craziness, but never like he is now. Five or so years in prison where he had to listen to the screams and all the other _inhuman_ sounds… It definitely made him a basket-case.

He looked over at Greed who had kicked the sheet down to his waist and his chest was revealed. The shield was down so Kimblee had a smooth look at the homunculus's tanned skin. As his eyes raked over the other man's form he came to a realization that he had been in prison too long for _other_ things…

Kimbleestood up and walked into the bathroom, the closing the door behind him as he splashed a bit of cold water onto his face. His golden eyes stared back at him and tired patches were under eyes that showed how much everything had finally taken his toll on him. He leaned against the sink, his hands gripping the porcelain tight, knuckles white. Another wrack of an unusual emotion wracked throughout his body and he turned off the light, walking out and leaning against the wall.

His eyes settled on the form of Greed and his eyes started to droop. Maybe he would finally get a good bit of sleep. He stumbled over to the cot and fell upon it. He'd thank Greed in the morning for rescuing him from the hideous LAB 5... Maybe even be nice about it. Might pledge his loyalty or something heroic like that.

_Loyalty_... That one word meant almost too much for Kimblee and only certain things could make him feel THAT nervous. But when loyalty was deserving... Kimblee gave the desired action and bowed his head, giving a string of loyalty tofeed the wolves as his _father_ would have said.But, Greed, knowingly or unknowingly--whichever fit him better--had picked himself up a loyal comrade whether he wanted one or not. Zolof Kimblee wasn't just one to toss around trust--unless he was given a much better offer. Then the person who he would be betraying would be blown to shreds.

But... Kimblee shifted hooded eyes to the other bed. _If I blew Greed up... Hell, he'd probably like it... The sick fuck..._ But Kimblee really had no say on THAT matter. He himself could be called many of names. Three of which he knew where completley true; He was clinically-proven to be insane (that could be said for anyone who met him), he was a sadist (you just had to be one if you went around blowing people up for fun!) and he was a masochist (hell, he loved pain as much as the next bomber).

His hooded eyes drooped even further and long eyelashes brushed over his high cheekbones as his breathing slowly shifted to a resting pace. His left hand unconsciously curled around a few of the dark blue strands that fell over his shoulder and his right hand rested under his head as a pillow.

Greed turned over in the bed and opened one glowing amethyst eye. He rubbed his chest slightly where the Red Stones had shifted slightly. He hated when they reacted to his or other _unusual_ people's emotions. He flipped over on his side and yawned, that one eye still focused on Kimblee who was know asleep, little sounds of contentment escaping his throat.

The homunculus yawned again and slunk back under the silk covers, wondering what month it was and when the cold was going to hit... He finally just closed his eyes and with Kimblee's bare chest in mind, fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

There's my first chapter of Gunpowder. Review please! 


	2. Stiff Steps

Gunpowder: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist. I OWN TONYA! She's all mine!

Author's Note: So, how does everybody like it so far? I didn't really think I'd get an response for it, but I did! Please don't stop with the reviews, it really gets me all uber-happiness! Oh, and sorry for the delay. I literally kinda blew my computer to pieces. Not the smartest thing to do mind you. Now my mom wants to cut me off from watching Full Metal Alchemist cause she thinks I wanna be like Kimblee. I swear, me blowing up my computer and six other objects does not mean I am a terrorist bomber... does it?

Warning: In this chapter? Maybe a little limey near the end of the chapter...

Kiddies, this is rated M for a reason. (Not this chapter but soon.)

* * *

Last….

_Greed turned over in the bed and opened one glowing amethyst eye. He rubbed his chest slightly where the Red Stones had shifted slightly. He hated when they reacted to his or other unusual people's emotions. He flipped over on his side and yawned, that one eye still focused on Kimblee who was know asleep, little sounds of contentment escaping his throat._

_The homunculus yawned again and slunk back under the silk covers, wondering what month it was and when the cold was going to hit... He finally just closed his eyes and with Kimblee's bare chest in mind, fell back into a dreamless sleep._

Now…

* * *

Kimblee woke up sharply the next morning, his blue hair plastered to his face and bare chest. His breathing was labored slightly and one delicate hand reached up to brush his hair away. His golden eyes flickered to the bed that was across from his and was pleasantly surprised to see that Greed has already left; the covers in a neat order, folded back just right.

The alchemist pulled himself up and swung his legs over the edge of his cot, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, rubbing sleep before standing up and grabbing the suit jacket that had fallen onto the ground sometime earlier that night. He stumbled into the bathroom and blindly searched for a light.

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly, shielding his eyes as the bright, fluorescent lights hit his sensitive eyes. He grumbled for a minute and then pulled off the black muscle shirt and kicked his pants and boxers off, moving into the water again.

He showered faster than yesterday and in half an hour he was sitting on a stool in front of Tonya, looking at the mouthwatering food she had just sat in front of him. The cat chimera looked on in a morbid sense of astonishment as Kimblee devoured the steak and eggs that she had given him. Damn could prison fugitives eat!

- - - - - - - - - -

Greed walked down the stairs into the Devil's Nest, his sunglasses perched atop his nose. He stuck his thumb and index finger into his pockets and slumped a bit, yawning before looking over to the side wall where there was a black-leathered couch. He grinned shark-like teeth towards two women who blushed as well-taught whores were taught. It was just like he remembered; his traits did get him laid more often than not. '_But...'_ His subconscious butted in abruptly. _'It hasn't worked yet with the pretty alchemist. Has it?'_

He blocked out the annoyance and placed a confident grin on his face, walking towards the two women. He gave a simple bow to them and gracefully fell onto the couch between them, wrapping an arm about their shoulders, wasting no time at all. "Hello ladies... how nice it is to see you on a day like this..." He stated simply. The one on his right, a breasty redhead gave a coy little smile and pressed her assets into his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. He grinned as the blonde on the other side of him started to run a hand down his chest, confusion coming on as the shirt he wore--which was really a weird alter-version of his shield--was hard to her fingers. He was ready to place a deep kiss on her red lips before a clawed hand slammed into his vest and pulled him up roughly to stare into a pair of golden cat eyes.

"This is not the time to frolic, Boss." Tonya said simply, her southern accent hidden, and Kimblee laughed, walking over, a glass of scotch in his hand. The cat chimera looked to the bomber and raised a brow before shaking Greed in her claws, glaring at him again. He calmly removed her clawed fingers but she fisted them in again and he stopped, afraid to rip the delicate fur lining.

"She's got you whipped, Greed." Kimblee said, laughing again, his eyes hooded, the golden glow being reflect in the light. As the homunculus was pulled from the two whores that were reaching out for him, he decided that he rather liked the way Kimblee looked when he laughed; relaxed and _carefree_.

And he wanted to know if he looked as good with other emotions running through that expressive face.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Tonya went back to working in the kitchen, Kimblee and Greed left alone in the private bar that the previous owner had, he lifted his scotch to his lips, looking towards Greed. "Ya know something, Greed?" Kimblee asked calmly, his scotch tipping back with his hand, cascading over crystalline glass towards full, pale lips. He looked the homunculus in the eye, making sure that Greed got this. "I'm glad that I'm out of Laboratory Five."

It wasn't exactly an apology, but the relief and thanks were in his tone, just not his words. Kimblee wasn't used to throwing his heart on his sleeve, spilling what he felt at the given moment and time. He was more used to people knowing what he wanted, or not allowing him to have anything _he_ wanted. Greed, on the other hand, threw his emotions around like a hot potato. He let everyone know how he felt with his words and his actions.

As Greed stared at Kimblee over his own glass of scotch, he smirked inwardly at the fact that he _could see_ how much it pained the alchemist. And then he laughed. Laughed at the fact that is Kimblee _knew_ how easy he was to read, he'd kill Greed in an instant. Any way possible.

Kimblee's brows shot up into the simple strands of his dark blue hair as Greed laughed, his empty glass of scotch resting in a tattooed hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed and the laughing homunculus continued to laugh, pressing a clawed hand against his thigh. Greed eventually calmed down and looked up into unamused golden eyes.

"Sorry, there Kimblee." He said and kicked his feet up on the table, shrugging his vest off and leaning back slightly. Kimblee's eyes were pulled to the defined muscles and abs that were revealed in the skin-tight black sleeveless shirt he wore. As his eyes raked across the form of the drop-dead sexy homunculus he realized that being in prison took away more than he realized. He shifted slightly in his seat.

Greed opened one eye as he heard Kimblee shift around and, _-'was that a blush on him?'_ It was so truthfully true! Kimblee had his eyes hooded as he stared into his new glass of scotch, a light pink flush over his nose and cheeks. The homunculus slowly and quietly sat up as to not alert the dazed-out alchemist. He placed curved booted feet onto the tile floor and leaned over the bar, placing his face just inches from Kimblee's.

Greed blew a wave of scotch-smelling breath over Kimblee's face, his lips just a hairs' breath away from their counterparts and then the alchemist's eyes shot open, falling backwards with a yelp. The chair crashed to the floor with Kimblee in it and Greed looked over the bar, blinking down at him. "Kimblee?"

Kimblee shot up, an angry blush now over his cheeks as he stared at Greed. "What the hell was that for, you freak?" He demanded. Kimblee would never admit to how much that one little breath from Greed had effected him; his heart was pounding and his pants were just a tad too tight. _Maybe I'll go out tonight and find someone to get this edge off._

Greed laughed again and trailed his clawed hand down Kimblee's chest, the electric feeling definitely not something that Kimblee needed at the moment! The alchemist scowled and leaned against the bar, shoving Greed's wandering hand off. "Don't touch me." He muttered and picked up his glass, finishing it.

He turned and started to leave, his pants definitely too tight for his liking. "Aww... Kimblee-kun..." Greed purred and walked up to the alchemist, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face into his neck. Greed wasn't quite sure why he had done this, or even decided to press his hips into the alchemists' backside but when Kimblee squirmed, trying to get away, unintentionally rubbing up against Greed, the homunculus decided that he wanted Kimblee beneath him; squirming and begging for more.

"I told you not to touch me." Kimblee pressed his hands against the muscled tanned arms that were around his waist and the tattoos lit up. Greed jumped back just in time only for small wisps of smoke to appear. Kimblee looked at Greed and left, his walk slightly stiff as a certain problem refused to go away.

Greed sat down on the couch that was over in the corner and stretched out, smirking triumphantly. He was no fool; he knew exactly what caused Kimblee to leave so suddenly with that all-too-familiar walk. He rubbed his arms slightly and grinned. He'd just found his new challenge, a new conquest to achieve...

Zolof Kimblee was going to be his, one way or another.

* * *

Alrighties. This is my newest chapter... sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the way I demonstrated Kimblee and Greed. Next chapter will be mostly Kimblee's thoughts.

Here's a preview:

_...he knew he shouldn't have done anything, shouldn't have let himself give into the pleasure..._

_...leather pants ought to be outlawed,' Kimblee thought, standing beneath the freezing shower. 'Either that or they should be able to come off incredibly easy'_

_...maybe he wasn't as straight as he once thought..._

_TBC_


	3. I'm Cold Straight

Gunpowder: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist. I OWN TONYA! She's all mine!

Author's Note: Okay, I won't waste your time with an author's note here… but look at the bottom for a tip on when the Lemons are happening. (yes, plural).

Warning: In this chapter? Kimblee's mind… a shower scene…

Kiddies, this is rated M for a reason. (Not this chapter but soon... hopefully.)

* * *

LAST 

(((( _"I told you not to touch me." Kimblee pressed his hands against the muscled tanned arms that were around his waist and the tattoos lit up. Greed jumped back just in time only for small wisps of smoke to appear. Kimblee looked at Greed and left, his walk slightly stiff as a certain problem refused to go away.  
_

_Greed sat down on the couch that was over in the corner and stretched out, smirking triumphantly. He was no fool; he knew exactly what caused Kimblee to leave so suddenly with that all-too-familiar walk. He rubbed his arms slightly and grinned. He'd just found his new challenge, a new conquest to achieve...  
_

_Zolof Kimblee was going to be his, one way or another._ ))))

NOW

* * *

Kimblee grumbled irritably as he walked with stiff steps down to his room, undoing his blue hair as he went. One of the more annoying chimeras—even worse than Lizard Boy—found him and grinned lecherously, leering at him. One didn't even have to have a brain to guess what the rat wanted. 

The alchemist didn't want to put up with anything until he was able to get under a freezing cold shower, so he did what any sane bomber would do—he threw one palm foreword, the tattoo already activated, and blew the chimera's arm off, splatters of blood hitting him. turning his dark blue hair purple in some places.

"Annoying little creep." Kimblee muttered and walked the rest of the way to his room (there was no way he was going to admit that Greed slept in here too), and claimed the shower, hoping that the base of his problems wouldn't walk downstairs and decide he wanted a shower too.

Cold water hit the porcelain tub and Kimblee gave a disgusted sneer in its general direction. He hated anything cold. Heat and fire were his power… why should he have to put up with the annoyance of freezing cold—

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S COLD!"

Kimblee's golden eyes were wide as his arms feverishly ran up and down his arms, trying to keep the blood in his arms. Now he knew that he definitely shouldn't have done anything… he shouldn't have let himself give into the damn pleasure that Greed had unknowingly—or knowingly, knowing the damn homunculus—caused in his sexually deprived body.

'_Leather pants ought to be outlawed,'_ Kimblee thought, shivering beneath the spray of **_really_** cold water. _'Either that, or they should be made to come off incredibly easy.'_ As soon as that thought entered his head, he banged his blue-haired head against the hard tile of the wall, stars appearing in front of his eyes. _'I didn't think you actually could see stars...'_ He banged his head again at that thought and hissed at the wrack of pain.

'_The fuck is wrong with me!'_ He demanded of himself, rubbing his head with a pout. The tile hurt more than one really thought. He glanced down where his 'problem' had been and growled, one thin dark blue eyebrow twitching.

Why the fuck was he _still_ aroused! Kimblee scowled and turned the water even colder, trying to get the sudden picture of Greed in nothing but those damn, _tight-as-hell-_leather-should-be-outlawed, pants!

When he realized that the freezing ice cubes were going to do nothing to get rid of his damn raging hard-on, he sighed in defeat.

'_Maybe I'm not as straight as I thought...'_

(((( UPSTAIRS: PRIVATE BAR ))))

Greed laughed as he heard the water being turned on. He leaned backwards in his chair, listening for the hum of the water heater. When no hum drifted up to his sensitive ears, he snickered to himself. "Guess he needed a cold shower…" He grinned triumphantly to himself and picked up Kimblee's leftover glass of scotch. He scowled at it, realizing that the ice cubes had melted and now it was 5 alcohol, 95 water.

Tonya walked down the stairs into the bar, holding a brown paper bag in her delicately clawed hands. She looked around with her golden eyes, frowning a bit. "Don't tell me you killed Kimblee-kun." She deadpanned, her eyebrow twitching a bit.

Greed picked up his vest that he had thrown over the other chair and grinned lecherously at her, slipping it over his shoulders. "Tonya, my beautiful little kitten, I didn't kill him… I just gave him some much needed attention." He walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, listening intently.

Moments later, a very pleasing shriek reached his ears and he grinned broadly, turning off the water. "Greed-san, what the hell did you just do?" Tonya asked, resting her hands on her hips accusingly, her eyes boring into his back.

Greed started to walk out of the bar, slipping his sunglasses on as he did. "Kimblee-kun took a very cold shower. I just stole all of his cold water… put it together, Kitten." He snickered a bit and then as the homunculus was opening the door, it banged open and a very wet and semi-naked Kimblee stood there, his normally pale skin a light shade of pink.

"What the hell was that for!" He demanded, keeping a good hold on the knot that held the towel around his waist. His blue hair was soaping wet, hanging around his chest and shoulders, water droplets glistening on his light skin. Tonya frowned again, seeing his rib bones that were poking alongside his thin skin.

Greed's eyes locked onto the 'offered' skin with hunger, drinking in the pale man like a glass of water. He then grinned innocently, or as much as one could grin innocently when you had a mouthful of dangerously sharp, shark-like teeth. "What was what for, dear Kimblee-kun?" He asked, giving a crooked smile.

Kimblee growled and marched up to Greed, his one hand tightening on his towel and his other hand poked at Greed's solid chest with a lean finger. "You know exactly what you did, you immortal bastard!"

Greed grinned, leaning foreword, his teeth getting ready to bite the alchemist. "You were the one who was taking a cold shower… what made you so excited, Kimblee-kun?" He whispered teasingly, lips a hairs breath away from the pale curve of Kimblee's neck.

Kimblee looked at Tonya who was standing stock-still, blinking in confusion. He took a step back and glared at Greed who straightened up and grinned again. "Immortal Freak." He growled and started to walk away, his hand resting again on the doorknob.

"Kimblee-kun..." Greed whined playfully, walking up behind the alchemist again and wrapping strong muscled arms around his lean waist. "What did make you so excited?"

Kimblee growled and Tonya just sighed and closed her golden eyes, walking out of the bar and back up to the public area. He struggled out of Greed's immortal grip and spun around, the towel slipping to expose a slender hip and a few sparse blue hairs.

Greed grinned lecherously and grabbed Kimblee's wrists, pining them above his head with a grin. "I like you like this.. in nothing but a towel..." Kimblee growled savagely and kicked his leg out, hitting Greed under his rib, probably puncturing a lung with that well-placed kick.

Greed growled, bending over as his regenerative qualities slowly healed the puncture lung. "I'm trying to be nice!" He growled as Kimblee pulled his towel back up.

"Insane..." Kimblee said sadly and clapped his hands, pressing them on Greed's bent head. "Maybe this will clear your head." He pressed the tattoos on his hands down harder as they lit up, red light exploding from them as he felt Greed's head cave in.

With a satisfied grin he turned, wiping the blood and brain onto his now red-stained towel as Greed's headless body slumped over with a heavy and rather squishy thud. He walked through the open door with a smirk and left, going back to finish off his shower. At least it would be warm now.

Greed growled irriatbly, cracking his neck back into place as he stood up. He pressed the edge of his thumb to the side of his nose and shot out a hunk of snot mixed with blood and flesh. He looked down at the mess of blood, brain and bone on the floor and scowled.

"TONYA!" He yelled in the general direction of where the little cat chimera had run off to. She jogged back into the room, holding a towel over her nose with distaste etched onto her features.

"Yesh sir?" Her voice was slightly stuffed as she covered her nose. Greed pulled off his vest with a yearning look. The white fluff around the neck was PINK.

"Get some townie upstairs to clean this up. Tell him someone got on my bad side." Greed said with a smirk, putting his unbroken sunglasses back on. He pointed to the pile of guts on the floor which Tonya was glaring at evilly.

"Didn't I tell you not to get on Kimblee's bad side?" She growled, grabbing his vest, missing the look of distaste that he threw he when she stole his prized possession. "He's a mad bomber. He knows you're immortal now if he didn't before. Ah... you ought to find another alchemist who can create you a few more Red Stones if you plan to stick around with him."

Greed mimicked her bitterly and pulled off the black skin-tight muscle shirt that he always wore. He had his back to Tonya as he did this, so as she turned to tell Greed that no townie wanted to come down here, her golden cat eyes were drawn to the three red arrays on his back. One under the nape of his neck, connected by two red lines that hooked over his shoulder to two more red arrays on his collar bone. The other two were on his back, right on his hip with red lines that disappeared below the waistline of his leather pants.

He turned around and caught her eyes on the twin arrays that were on his collarbone. He raised a brow and grinned slightly. "Interesting, aren't they?" He asked and picked up the blood-stained muscle shirt, walking down the stairs to the room that he and Kimblee shared.

Tonya was left staring after him, his blood-stained fur vest in her clawed hands. She frowned, an idea forming in her head. She turned and walked back up the stairs, looking for a stupid townie who didn't believe that Greed was a cold-hearted killer.

* * *

Okay, another piece of my not-yet-smutty fic. Okay, when it DOES get smutty (and it's getting close if you've read Timid Revelations, Painful Pleasure and Betrayed (in that order, mind you)) I might have to post this on Adultfanfiction . net. So sorry, but FFnet rules state that I can't post graphic lemons and These probably will be graphic. (I can hope). 


	4. I'm Not Timid!

Gunpowder: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist. I OWN TONYA! She's all mine!

Author's Note: It's at the bottom.

Warning: In this chapter? Yaoi and finally a touch of ACTUAL yaoi.

Kiddies, this is rated M for a reason. (Not this chapter but soon. Really soon if all things go well.)

* * *

LAST

(((( _He turned around and caught her eyes on the twin arrays that were on his collarbone. He raised a brow and grinned slightly. "Interesting, aren't they?" He asked and picked up the blood-stained muscle shirt, walking down the stairs to the room that he and Kimblee shared. _

_Tonya was left staring after him, his blood-stained fur vest in her clawed hands. She frowned, an idea forming in her head. She turned and walked back up the stairs, looking for a stupid townie who didn't believe that Greed was a cold-hearted killer._ ))))

NOW

* * *

Kimblee walked out of the steaming bathroom, a content grin on his face. He looked towards his bed, spotting his red suit jacket folded neatly on the edge. Tonya must've come in earlier and dropped it off.

He sat on his bed and kicked his legs up on the stool that was in front of Greed's bed. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he leaned back, his eyes drooping closed a bit. One hand dropped down to the sheets, tracing invisible arrays in his silk sheets.

'_I wonder… maybe it IS true what they say about prisoned men… they do turn gay…'_ Kimblee snorted. _'But I'm not gay… I can still hit on a beautiful woman and mean it… Just like Greed, I suppose.'_

His mind flickered back to the image of Greed's hard body encased in nothing but the leather pants. He growled and sat up roughly, kicking the stool to the floor by accident. "Damn." He growled and stood up, bending over to straighten it.

'_Note to Self: Write a note to the government and demand they make a Dress Code Law about too tight leather pants.'_

Kimblee walked over to the door and pulled it open with more force than was necessary. The hinges buckled and he gave a sheepish grin, slowly putting the door back into place. "Damn… that's coming out of my scotch!" He grumbled and stuck his hands into the pockets of his red trousers, walking down to the storage room where he hoped he could steal a few beers before Tonya came and found him, stuffing carrots and other nuturitonal things down his throat.

He gently opened the door and slipped in, sighing as he realized the first part of his OPERATION: BEER was finished. He stepped around the first crate of fancy liqueurs and slipped over to where he knew his famous scotch was.

"What are you doing down here Kimblee?" The Crimson Alchemist stilled and slowly turned his head, his body in mid-creep. Tonya stood behind him, her arms crossed across her chest, one eyebrow quirked and her foot tapping impatiently.

He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, slinking towards the exit. _'Quick, Zolof! Make a damn excuse!'_

"I was looking for Greed."

'_Dumb ass.'_

Tonya raised her other brow, now unconvinced. She lifted one hand and pointed it towards the back of the storage room where the entrance to the Waterway was. "He left there earlier. Though we're not supposed to get any shipments for another week."

She turned and started to leave. Kimblee slunk closer towards the scotch and stretched his hand out before a knife was thrown mere centimeters from his precious palm; ruining the tattoos. "Don't touch the scotch, Kimblee."

The door closed before her and the alchemist glared at her before grabbing a whiskey bottle, mumbling some heavy choice words about her as he made his way to the back. Intending to go to the Waterway and find a quiet place to drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey.

The lock on the door mocked him and he picked up the key on the nearby box, opening it and walking into the damp, cool Waterway. He looked around, spotting nothing alive that was moving.

'_Where's Greed?'_ He wondered and walked down the narrow sidewalk a few hundred yards before he came to a high ledge which he jumped up on, leaning against the cool concrete, blowing the cap off the whiskey.

"At least you won't desert me, will you?" He muttered to the whiskey, his golden eyes glowing in the dim area. He tipped the long neck back, wondering why he was drinking hot booze.

'_This sucks.'_ He concluded and his eyes fell on the little picture that his free hand had been doodling in the loose sand. A winged serpent, eating its own tail was shown dimly and he frowned, furrowing his brows. _'The sign of the Infinite? Isn't this the marking on Greed's left hand'_

He sat the half-empty bottle down and lifted up a handful of sand, watching it splay through his fingers, landing on his leather shoes and red pants. "Homunculi…" He murmured, his thoughts once again straying to the homunculus that he currently had to share a room with.

'_He's something else… I wonder where he is…'_ Kimblee picked up the whiskey bottle and took one last slug, feeling the beginnings of a light buzz echo around his head before he threw the bottle out, throwing a bomb after it.

"Ahhh…" He gave a little groan as fire consumed his right arm before it disappeared and he jumped off, his feet landing in the water. He walked back to the vague way which he had came from and stopped, seeing a candle lit on the small table that was over in the far corner.

Greed was standing there, his muscle shirt on the table, dripping something wet onto the ground. He was holding a long list in one hand, a glass of iced scotch in the other. He sat the drink down, leaning back against the concrete as he pushed up his sunglasses with two long fingers.

Kimblee walked closer, his eyes tracing the tanned skin that was being shown in the candlelight. This was the first time he had ever seen the homunculus in anything less than a vest, shirt and those damned leather pants.

Greed's head snapped up as he heard wet feet hit the concrete. Golden-amethyst eyes connected with predatory gold and he gave a weak smirk. "Hey, Kimblee. What are you doing down here?" He asked finally, going back to his list as the slightly drunk alchemist walked over, sitting on the table, swishing his blue ponytail over his shoulder.

Kimblee shrugged, yawning. "Felt like coming to annoy you. Got a problem, Greed-san?" He mocked the homunculus bitterly.

Greed raised a brow, kicking off the wall and walking foreword. He leaned over Kimblee, resting his palms next to the alchemists' hips. His breath brushed over Kimblee's neck as he sat the list on the table. Greed pulled back just as Kimblee started to react a bit.

"See ya later, Kim." He gave a wave and started to leave.

"Greed! Wait—" Kimblee tumbled off the table, hands wrapping around Greed's body, hands resting on his lower back as he shook his head, clearing his mixed vision.

Greed, unprepared for the sudden fall, stumbled back into the wall, his arms wrapping around Kimblee's waist, bringing him closer. Surprised amethyst eyes looked down at the alchemist who was looking up with confused golden ones.

"Greed?" Kimblee murmured, and his hands fell down on Greed's back, one tattooed palm coming into contact with the red array on his left side. The reaction was immediate: Greed arched his back, moaning oddly, his mouth thrown open, hands clenching around Kimblee's waist.

Greed wasn't the only one effected. Kimblee was holding back his own moan of pleasure. The raw power that had coursed through his hand into his body was overwhelming… like having the Red Stone again…

Kimblee suddenly pulled his hand back, looking up at Greed fearfully as the homunculus opened his lusty eyes. The reaction the Red Stone had caused was too familiar for his calmed soul. He didn't want to be sucked back into the euphoria that the small stone had caused for him.

He looked back up and Greed and when those lusty eyes flickered in the candle light, he thought for a moment. Then suddenly, the alchemist made up his mind.

Kimblee leaned up, his hands wrapping around Greed's neck as he claimed the others lips, pressing himself against him. His eyes closed as Greed stared in shock for a moment before the alchemist pulled away quickly, slipping out of the embrace.

"Sorry." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, a rather sexy blush appearing on the tops of his cheeks. Greed grabbed Kimblee's ponytail, pulling him closer again, grinning thoughtfully.

"Don't be." His mouth then dove down, pulling the alchemist up to kiss him, that long, skillful tongue diving into his mouth, tasting of rich scotch and cigarette. Kimblee gave a surprised yelp, his hands clenching at Greed's neck.

"The arrays…" Greed whispered into his mouth before, tightening his grip around Kimblee's thin waist, sharp teeth nipping at the pale skin of his lip.

Mouth busy with other things, Kimblee opened one golden eye as his hand slipped around the back of Greed's neck, finding the small raised array. He grinned into Greed's mouth and clapped his hands, pressing the tattoo right on the array.

The homunculus' hands slipped down, cupping Kimblee's hard ass with strong hands, lifting him up to set him on the table, moaning shamelessly as the continuous amounts of alchemic energy was forced into the tiny arrays, stimulating his ever-powerful red stones.

Kimblee moaned, his legs falling open as Greed moved up between them, one hand cupping the back of the alchemists' head, turning his head up, angling the kiss to gain better access.

Feeling a rather familiar throb running through Kimblee's other hand he shot his hand out towards the direction of the water, barely acknowledging it as the loudest explosions he'd heard since the Ishball Extermination wracked throughout the area.

What he did acknowledge was Greed's teeth that suddenly sank into his neck and the sudden need for some unknown relief. Kimblee groaned, arching his back, letting his hand finally drop from the red array that was now glowing faintly.

The two men claimed each others mouths once again, feverently kissing as the door suddenly opened, Martel and Dorchette standing there, looking around frantically.

Greed was the first to notice as he pulled away quickly, lifting the list to his face and acting like he and Kimblee hadn't been about to fuck the other's brains out. Kimblee on the otherhand, was sitting up on the desk slowly, frantically rubbing at the palm that had been rubbing on Greed's array.

"Greed-san!" Martel was the first to notice the two in the far corner. Greed's eyes flicked to the candle that _HAD_ been lit, but must've died and growled, getting up. "What was that explosion?"

Kimblee slowly slid off the desk and walked to the water, leaning over and dipping his seemingly over-heated palm into the cool breath of the water. Martel walked in as Dorchette disappeared quietly.

"I just got a little carried away." Kimblee smoothly said, a tinge of bitterness to his normally sadistic voice. He was more than ticked off that his little tongue-fucking had to end early. _'More than a little ticked off, Zolof? Where's your brains?'_ His subconscious snapped to him.

'_**Down with the best part of my anatomy. I'm a guy. I think with my dick.**_**'** Kimblee even seemed to be mocking himself. He sighed and got up, pressing his hands to his knees as he straightened his back, reaching up to untangle a simple knot that had gotten into the base of his long ponytail.

Martel look skeptic but passed it over, not quite wanting to read between these gaping lines here. She gave a quick head bow to Greed and left, her snake-like body slipping around tiny corners with ease.

Greed turned to Kimblee only for the alchemist to walk right by him, eyes closed in a familiar manner as that one tattooed palm continued to glow a light red, itching terribly. "Kimblee." Greed called quietly, smirking arrogantly.

Kimblee turned around, his golden eyes still darkened with pent-up lust. He raised a brow, crossing arms over his chest, realizing for a moment that his black shirt was torn down the back in three strangely familiar claw strikes. _'**When the fuck did Greed do that?'**_He instead turned back to his object of current annoyance. "Yes, Greed?"

Greed walked foreword, wrapping an arm loosely around the alchemist's shoulders as he leaned foreword, running a hand down Kimblee's chest. "I'm always here if you need to let loose some of that frustration…"

And then the homunculus was gone, only the smell of his too-light cologne lingering on Kimblee's skin. The alchemist rubbed his hand again and slowly walked out of the Waterway. As soon as he closed the door, Greed's arms were around his body again, shark teeth nipping at his ear.

"My innocent timid alchemist…" Greed purred and just as Kimblee spun around, getting ready to blow the damn man's head off—he disappeared again.

"Timid!" Kimblee growled, outraged, clenching his fists next to his thighs. "Innocent!" He started to march up the steps, intending to get some scotch even if it meant having to face Tonya's wrath.

"I'll show that bastard timid and innocent…"

(((( UPSTAIRS ))))

In the private bar, an Oruborus slipped in and started to stretch, turning into a blood red serpent with wings before Greed appeared in its place with a smirk. He laughed, remembering Kimblee's face as he called him innocent.

It was a good day for the greedy homunculus.

He had basically claimed the Crimson Alchemist. That was good in his book, anyday.

* * *

There. Now I really need to write on Sinful Creations, even though I have this whole damn story planned out.

Supposed to get a laptop for X-mas.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	5. Sulfur and Blood

**Gunpowder: Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist. I OWN TONYA! She's all mine!

**Author's Note:** I just realized that in the last chapter _'I'm not Timid!'_ it may have seemed like that's where My other story, Timid Revelations, should have been. I am sorry for the confusion, but I decided not just to make a reference to the story, but to actually put the short story in there as a chapter and make it even better.

Sorry for the confusion.

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!

**DEDICATED TO:** Patrick McWilhon, Syd-chan and darkkittyingbigtrouble! You can thank them all for helping me get this chapter out!

**Warning:** In this chapter? Geeze, what do you think now? YAOI! W00t!

Kiddies, this is rated M for a reason. (Not this chapter but soon. Really soon if all things go well.)

* * *

LAST

(((( _In the private bar, an Oruborus slipped in and started to stretch, turning into a blood red serpent with wings before Greed appeared in its place with a smirk. He laughed, remembering Kimblee's face as he called him innocent._

_It was a good day for the greedy homunculus. _

_He had basically claimed the Crimson Alchemist. That was good in his book, anyday._ ))))

NOW

* * *

Kimblee sat sitting where Greed had left him in the storage room, his arms were freezing from resting against the cool crates of beer, but it did nothing to ease the sudden throbbing pain that shot through his hands, straight from his tattoos themselves.

Touching Greed's arrays had been a hit too close to home. The feeling of absolute power was something that he was willing to forget. He didn't want that dreaded power to course around him anymore… didn't want to be able to feel like he owned everything.

Kimblee lifted his palms, looking at the blue inked-arrays that were now a vague purple-ish color. He growled and stood up slowly, making his way towards the upstairs bar where he would collapse near one of the chimeras, intending to be undisturbed.

He opened the door and walked up the stairs, rubbing a hand through his semi-loose blue hair that had become undone sometime between Greed's kisses.

Just thinking about the damn homunculus was enough to get him ticked and a little bit excited at the prospect of being able to have that sort of thrilled power. He walked into the bar, seeing Dorchette in the kitchen with Tonya and Martel was being the bar as usual. Roa stood guard at the front door where he held his hammer loosely in his hand.

He collapsed on the black leather couch that Greed normally occupied and his eyes drifted shut, one arm coming to sling across his face.

"I see your bones again, Kim." A Southern-accented female voice slipped into his mind and he opened one annoyed golden eye to looked up at Tonya who was holding a spatula in one hand and had a dark blue apron on. Her cat bell around her neck had a piece of what appeared to be spaghetti stuck on it and he reached up, flicking it off.

"I like that bell." He said off-handedly and then closed his eyes again, missing the way her face softened slightly. She sat on the couch next to him, and he scooted further into the material, still stretched out comfortably.

"Kim… you need to eat." She said and slapped his leg with the spatula. He opened both eyes this time, one eye twitching. "Now, tell me. What sounds good. A steak? Hamburger? Meat? Or are you a vegetarian?"

Kimblee gave a little chuckle at the last bit and waved his hand in a gesture of _whatever._ "As long as it came from an animal, I'm good to go." He murmured and fell back against the leather, his arm still over his eyes.

Tonya laughed and got up, walking back into the kitchen.

- - - - - - -

Downstairs, in Greed and Kimblee's bedroom, Greed sat on his bed, thinking deeply about what had happened downstairs in the Waterway.

He nervously reached around to touch one of the arrays that Kimblee had touched with that tattooed palm. He then rubbed his fingers together and a little smirk played on his lips. He still smelt like sulfur and gunpowder.

The arrays… He wiggled around, popping his back as an invisible itch developed on top of the three arrays on his back. "Damn it Kimblee!" He growled getting up and running a claw over his array that he could reach, trying to stop the damn flow of hunger. Hunger for the power that only Kimblee could fill.

He picked up his vest and threw that on, remembering only an instant later that he didn't have his muscle shirt and that he was going to be walking into a bar full of people with only his leather pants on.

After careful consideration he gave a nonchalant shrug and walked towards the door, his vest thrown over his shoulders.

- - - - - - - -

Kimblee fell back asleep as soon as he had eaten the chicken Tonya had served him and he was snoring quietly, face slack and relaxed as he slept on the leather couch.

Most of the bar had left by now, the dinner rush over by now. They'd have a few hours of total silence, then the late night group would show up and more beer drinking would commence.

Greed walked up through the doors and looked around, seeing Martel sitting at the bar, twirling a glass on her fingertip. Dorchette and Tonya were cleaning up the kitchen and Kimblee…

The homunculus gave a half-grin at the sight of his sleeping alchemist and sat on the couch next to his chest. One clawed hand drifted out and ghosted across the side of Kimblee's thin face.

The alchemist turned in his sleep, mumbling something about someone stealing his liquor and Greed grinned, leaning foreword to trace a finger down the side of his pale, lean face. Kimblee moaned softly and moved closer to the warmth and power that slid through that one touch.

Tonya walked out of the kitchen, her apron hanging over her tail, swishing around her. Dorchette followed behind her, laughing about something she had said. Tonya suddenly stopped at the entrance to the bar and the other chimera ran into her, chin hitting her head.

"Ow! Tonya! What the—"

"Shh!" She whispered and pointed ahead to where Greed was leaning over the alchemist, his vest riding up on his back to expose the two arrays that were slowly leaking trails of blood down his pale skin.

The two chimeras then turned around and very carefully, slinked off back down the stairs, talking quietly about the new uprising that was beginning to bubble in Lior.

Greed grinned slightly as he heard the retreating footsteps of Tonya and Dorchette. When them leaving and the late night rush in a few hours, he had much more alone time to spend with his beautiful, sleeping alchemist.

Greed leaned down, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his amethyst eyes drifted closed and he brushed his lips against Kimblee's smooth ones. Golden eyes suddenly snapped open and Kimblee looked up at Greed in shock.

Greed, unknown to the fact that Kimblee had woken up for a moment, missed the fleeting look that crossed the others face. Kimblee closed his eyes and continued to act as if he was asleep.

Trying to keep his body still and quiet, he couldn't help but to release a small keening whimper when Greed's sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away. The being above him stilled and Greed placed two clawed fingers against Kimblee's cheek, turning him to face him.

"Kim?" He asked softly, leaning down again, trying to wake up the Crimson Alchemist. Kimblee's hand, the one that he had kept near his side, slid up, suddenly pressing a heated pale to the bleeding array on Greed's back.

Greed groaned, arching his back against the raw power that was being pushed through that single array. Kimblee opened his golden eyes, lust burning in them and Greed gave a possessive growl, reaching foreword to grab the long pony tail and yanking him up to kiss him firmly.

- - - - - - - -

Martel jumped up from her spot curled beneath the bar and hit her head on the hard wood. She whimpered softly and rubbed her head before slinking out from underneath the tight spot and stood up, looking around for the noise that had so rudely disturbed her sleep.

She looked around the quiet bar, seeing nothing but a few passed out patrons until she spotted Greed and Kimblee. Her snake-like green eyes widened drastically as she saw the ferocity in their kiss, Kimblee's hand wrapped around Greed's waist tightly.

She blinked, a flush coming over her cheeks and then like a snake, practically flew out of the room and down the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

Greed pulled back, eyes a bit hooded and Kimblee's hand reluctantly left the complicated arrays. "You… have a very interesting body…" He murmured lazily, flopping back against the leather. Greed smirked above him, reaching up to stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"I figured as much. No wonder the ladies like me." He reflected arrogantly.

Kimblee just sighed and sat up, watching as Martel walked back into the room, walking to the bar where she began to do her normal chores of getting the beer and others ready for later. She seemed to be purposefully ignoring him and Greed, which was just fine with the alchemist.

Kimblee pulled himself up and walked over to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools. "Hey, Martel, can you hand me a scotch?" He asked and she looked up, surprised that he had used her name. "Don't get used to it." He warned and she shrugged, reaching down under to pulled out the amber liquid, pouring some out over a glass of ice.

The phone suddenly rang loudly and she skittered a bit. She walked to the end of the bar and picked the receiver up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Martel." Lizard-Boy's creepy voice said. "Is Greed around? I have some rather… _interesting_ news for him if he would like it."

Martel looked to Greed who was now leaning back against the couch, his booted feet kicked up onto the glass table. "Greed? It's the lizard."

The homunculus looked over his sunglasses at her and stuck his hand out. "Sure. I'll talk to the annoyance."

Martel walked around the bar and Kimblee spun around, resting his elbows on the bar behind him, keeping the scotch in one hand. She stood behind Greed holding the base of the phone as he took the receiver, pressing his ear to it lightly.

"I have found a homunculus who might interest you, sir. He can do alchemy! He was with the Elric Brothers. And the armored one does not have a true body just like Tucker said! But then the military man who was there slung him over his shoulder and carried him all the way to Southern Headquarters!" Lizard-Boy squawked loudly and excitedly.

"What a shame." Greed said, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips. "But good for you for finding him. He sounds… special." He said the last word as if it were a fine cuisine to be savored.

"I want you to forget about tracking the Smelric Brothers for now and keep an eye on the little imp, you got it?" He reached behind him and knocked the receiver down harder than he had intended to.

Martel grunted at the weight for a moment before walking back to the bar, sparing a look at Kimblee who was slowly watching Greed's fingers dance across his back where the red arrays were leaking small droplets of blood. He frowned. _'I don't think that's supposed to be a normal occurance.'_

Greed turned to Tucker, ignoring his arrays for the time being. "Turns out those Elric boys are exactly as you described them."

Tucker's head appeared from around a corner, smiling in his upside-down manner. "Ah… yes… I'm sure they'll be of great use to you."

Greed bounced a foot on the table, reaching foreword to pick up his ill-gotten glass of whiskey that he had left there. "When I first heard that Envy, Pride and the others were after these twerps, I didn't give a damn anyway. I just wanted to grab the boys myself to piss off the others. But now the boys have led us to something actually worth chasing."

Kimblee looked up, interested on what was going on. Greed looked at his Oruborus on his hand. "To think there's a homunculus—like me—who can honestly use alchemy." He trailed off. "We need to have him on our side, or things may get complicated." He snapped softly.

Dorchette hopped off the table he had appeared at and gave a short bow to Greed, his sword crossed over his chest. "Let me break him out, boss."

Greed gave him and absurb look and a laugh. "You can't just go charging into that place. It's a bloody fortress!" He then sighed and pointed back to the spot Dorchette was sitting, indicating for him to take a seat. The dog chimera refused. "You're a former military lab rat, I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Kimblee decided that if he wanted to have anything to do at all, he had to say something. So he turned his head slightly, a smirk pulling as his lips. "Not that anyone asked, but I used to be Stationed at Southern Headquarters." He said in a nonchalant manner.

Martel gave a slight snarl in his direction, her hatred for the military seeping back through at that reminder. She had been fine with him until she realized that he was once part of the military. "You're right—we didn't ask. So keep your trap shut, State Alchemist."

Greed held his hand up to stop Martel from going into a rant. "No. Since you so passively-aggressively volunteered, you can guide these two there." He pointed to Martel and Dorchette, smiling. "But if I learn that you've betrayed our cause, I won't be feeling too friendly."

Kimblee stood up, memories of Ishbal flashing back his eyelids. He then smiled at Greed. His smile told secrets that no one wished to know and suddenly Greed was eager to learn about this enigma. "You can rest easy, Boss Man. All I really want is a chance to make some fireworks again."

Greed shivered slightly as a slow, sadistic and blissful smile spread across the beautiful alchemists lips. At that moment, the homunculus would have done almost anything to see that smile again. A smile that seemed as if it was only for him.

* * *

THERE! OMG! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! Thank you all for sticking with me! I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker! I've been overloaded with schoolwork lately!

Remember, drop me an email or IM me or anything if you want to! I always look foreword to emails from my awesome fan-peoples!


	6. Decisions

**Gunpowder: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist. I OWN TONYA! She's all mine!

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took longer than expected. I've had Science Fair (won Second place out of 19 districts) my auditions for school and the kite festival that's coming up. But, here's another lovely chapter.

ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT UPCOMING LEMON IS AT THE BOTTOM!

**Warning:** In this chapter? Geeze, what do you think now? YAOI! W00t!

Kiddies, this is rated M for a reason. (Guess when? The smut notice is at the bottom.)

* * *

LAST

((( _Kimblee stood up, memories of Ishbal flashing back his eyelids. He then smiled at Greed. His smile told secrets that no one wished to know and suddenly Greed was eager to learn about this enigma. "You can rest easy, Boss Man. All I really want is a chance to make some fireworks again." _

_Greed shivered slightly as a slow, sadistic and blissful smile spread across the beautiful alchemists lips. At that moment, the homunculus would have done almost anything to see that smile again. A smile that seemed as if it was only for him._ )))

NOW

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we're going, _State Alchemist_?" Martel snapped, looking around the abandoned alley that they were currently walking through. Kimblee's eye twitched a bit as he took a sharp turn. It had been far too long since he'd been back in Dublith and he didn't remember where anything was! The alleys looked only somewhat familiar and even there he was sketchy.

"Yes. Now shut up." He snapped, annoyed. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, almost afraid to look at his inked hands were the tattoos were _literally_ glowing a bloody red color. It reminded him of the Red Stones they had back in the day and he was slightly afraid of the power he might had stumbled upon.

He stopped suddenly and looked up at the building that was a few hundred yards in front of them. He grinned sadistically and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"There's your Southern Headquarters, boys and girls!" He announced, swinging it arm towards it. Dorchette looked unimpressed and Martel looked surprised that the Crimson Alchemist had actually found the military building. "Surprised, _Martel?_" Kimblee dragged the last word out, mocking her.

She snarled and those two chimeras ran off, following their own orders to infiltrate the building from above.

Lizard-Boy padded quietly next to the alchemist, his long raggedy gray cape pulled over his body, doing a bad job of hiding his horrendous-looking tail. "Where are we going to get in?" He asked, his nasally voice grating on Kimblee's short nerves.

"I'll make an entrance." He concluded, mostly to himself, but enough to reassure the lizard that he wasn't going to blow the bastard up. Kimblee walked to the side of the Southern HQ building and looked up at it, judging the buildings' thickness and materials.

The last time he had been here, the walls were made with leftover soil and rock from the quarry. But… he rested a palm against the wall, feeling the materials flowing through one of his newly-activated palms. His eyebrows shot up. Were they expecting a damn military assault from Central? The whole fucking building was welded with steel and surrounded by solid concrete that had been created using alchemy.

"Would you like to start this part off with a bang?" Lizard-boy purred, rubbing his hands together greedily. Kimblee couldn't help but to think that the greedy expression on his face looked much better on the _real_ Greed.

The alchemist gave a little shrug, a small and very sadistic smile slowly forming across his lips. He had the chance to get back at the military. And hell if he wasn't going to take that chance!

He clapped his hands again and rested the alchemically charged hands against the reinforced wall. His head turned to the side as the sound of rushing footsteps reached his ears. A broader grin spread across his lips at that. "Seems as if I'm getting a little more sulfur for this experiment."

He chuckled and with a crazed grin on his lips, spun around, grabbing the military official that was screaming about some rabid snake-lady attacking the building. Kimblee slammed him into the wall, Red Stone palms pressing into his chest as a white light exploded from within the body and wall.

Lizard-boy's high-pitched laughter shriek was the first sound to be heard after the initial explosion and Kimblee just gave a proud smirk at his work. Half of the hallway that was where he had blown the whole in was gone, as well as two offices on the other side of the hall.

"That was beautiful in so many ways." Kimblee murmured to himself and stuck his hands back in his pockets, hearing the damn alarm go off. He hated that alarm that always went off whenever smoke or fire was let loose in the building. People smoked for fuck's sake! Of course there's going to be smoke and fire in a MILITARY building!

Shaking his head at the military's stupidity, he disappeared into the darkened hallway, not even waiting for the little annoyance to run up behind him, begging to see what the next explosion was going to look like.

Hearing footsteps running up just beyond the next wall, Kimblee grinned wide and clapped his hands, ignoring the lizard chimera that was looking around in wonder. He pressed them against the wall and the wall blew up, sending dust particles into the next three-way hallway.

He stepped through the dust just as feet screeched to a halt and Edward Elric's voice rang out in annoyance. "Perfect! You're here too?" He snapped angrily.

Lizard Boy cackled and Kimblee watched the tall, pale woman who was clutching a black-haired boy to her chest. _'That must be the homunculus Greed was talking about.'_

"So sorry to _intrude…_" He purred softly, that nasally voice very annoying even to the alchemists' ears. "We just came for the kid."

Two men ran one, one an old comrade from Ishball, Major Armstrong, but the other, a semi-tall pale man with emotionless aqua eyes and dark hair sidled up next to the Major. He was unfamiliar but Kimblee couldn't help but to feel vaguely attracted to the man.

'**_What about Greed?'_ **A annoying voice whispered in the back of his mind.

'_Fuck him.'_ Kimblee hissed back, wondering if the voice was that of the one Ishball woman he had tortured, raped, and later blown up in a fabulous bomb. It's not a far stretch to think that she cursed him and threw a bit of her soul into his mind.

'_**Yes. You'd like to do that, wouldn't you?'**_

He dismissed the woman's voice and looked at the blonde alchemist who was scowling in a rather childlike fashion. "Teacher." His eyes flicked to the pale lady. "The military… and these bastards!" Kimblee grinned in triumph at that remark. "Damn. Looks like a four-way fight!"

Kimblee then watched as an uniformed officer appeared Armstrong and the other military man. An eye patch was over his left eye and he was roughly in his late forties, early fifties. He grinned a bit and cocked his head to the side.

Armstrong snapped out of his stupor and the loud, screeching alarm bell continued to siren, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "You!" He pointed at Kimblee who tried to look innocent. "Zolof J. Kimblee! You should be dead!"

The Crimson Alchemist ran his hands over his chest and legs, as if saying, _it looks like I'm still alive, Armstrong._

The other military man looked at Armstrong in surprise before surprised aqua eyes looked at Kimblee. "Zolof Kimblee? The Crimson Alchemist!"

Ed blinked in surprised and reeled back a bit. "He's a State Alchemist?"

Kimblee squinted just a bit to read the vague nametag on the military man's chest. _'Lt. Colonel Frank Archer…'_ He mused silently.

"You were supposed to be executed years ago! Charged with disobeying the military's direct orders in Ishbal!" Archer exclaimed in accusation.

Kimblee nodded in a little defeat. "Well, that's one way of putting it. Another would be that I made women and children go boom!" He made a small poof of smoke in one hand and Archer's eyes were drawn to the lean and long fingers. "And then when my superior officers tried to stop me—"

"BOOM!" Lizard Boy shouted in excitement. Kimblee looked at him in mild annoyance before sighing dramatically.

"I was really looking foreword to an execution. But, then for some strange reason, the powers that be decided to keep me alive."

Armstrong looked appalled that his precious military could do something so corrupt as to keep a known serial killer/maniac bomber alive. "But why?"

"I'm not sure." There was unusual honesty to his statement. "Perhaps that gentleman there behind you has the answer."

Armstrong and Archer looked at the other military officer and Kimblee grinned. _'I supposed they didn't know that the Führer would be here to watch them.'_

But his grin started to slip when he saw uncertainty flash over the Führer's face before a scowl adorned his normally smiling lips. "Are you just going to stand there, allowing this chaos to go on!"

That one sentence seemed to trigger Archer and Armstrong back into military mode. Archer took stand. "You heard him! Arrest them! Arrest every one of them!"

Armstrong somehow found the time to salute the LT. Col. And then turned to the rest of the renegades that were standing around the room.

"Teacher! We've got to—" Ed choked as his Teacher's foot connected with his stomach, making him double over.

"There's no point in trying to stop me!" Edward pulls himself up with a grunt and his brother shoots past him.

Kimblee's face gains a slightly hungry look as he felt raw material in Al's body. There were so many possible ways to make the older Elric brother hurt and all he wanted to do was find out which one was the most painful.

Kimblee droned out the commotion as he just watched with a bored expression on his face. There wasn't anything that he really could do besides just confirm the fact that the boy the Elrics' teacher had, was the homunculus Greed was searching for.

He watched the Führer shoot past him and grab the boy, looking at his foot. "Definitely a homunculus." He confirmed and Kimblee turned, intending to leave before he decided to blow up the whole freaking building. It had happened once and he hadn't liked the outcome. He'd gotten stuck in his own explosion.

The teacher was engaged in a fight with Armstrong when Edward ran past them. Lizard Boy cackled and struck his long, spotted tail out, tripping the Full Metal Alchemist and pulling him by his leg, throwing him into the darkened area that he and Kimblee were hiding out in.

"Brother!" Al yelled and he ran into the room, stopping in the doorway. Kimblee grinned from within the shadows and stuck his hand out, stopping the armor as he placed his hand flush against Al's side.

"My, my… don't you have an interesting body…" Kimblee purred, his eyes hooded slightly as he ran through the chemicals and elements building up his body.

Al jumped back just as Kimblee tried to set him up as bomb. A small, pitiful blast of smoke appeared and Kimblee looked at his hand in surprise. "Huh?" He studied it and then gave his tattoo a look of utmost disappointment.

"He made an explosion out of thin air!" Al said, awe sliding through his voice.

Ed picked his upper body up off the floor, grunting as a bruise protested the movement. "I've heard about something like this once. It's a skill that transmutes materials in the body into a gunpowder-like substance. Then it's compressed rapidly to cause a huge explosion." He then got to his knees, glaring at Kimblee. "Why are you bothering us? What do you want here!"

"We've come here for the child. Our boss has an interest in him." Lizard Boy explained.

"He'd also like to have a word with the two of you. It seems there's some business to discuss." Kimblee mused, looking at Ed with something akin to curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a dagger that he slid against the soft skin of the underside of Lizard Boy's tail.

The chimera shrieked and moved away. Al grabbed his tail and swung his around, doing a full 360 before slamming him into the wall next to Kimblee's head.

Kimblee grinned against and pushed himself off the wall, clapping his hands in the process. He pressed one onto Lizard Boy's tail.

The chimera shrieked again and looked at the Crimson Alchemist in shock. "Oh! Wait a second! You aren't trying to turn me into a bomb, are you?" He exclaimed, almost shouting in fear.

Kimblee nodding and gave an uncaring shrug. "Well, yeah. Sure." He said it like he was talking about the damn weather.

Ed transmuted his arm and ran at them, bringing it up to swing it onto the Crimson Alchemist.

- - - - - - - - -

A final blast rocked Southern Headquarters as Lizard Boy ran out into the empty streets. Dorchette and Martel had left as soon as they had retrieved their information that Greed had told them to get and they had probably left hours ago. The sun was setting and casting an orange glow on Kimblee's dark blue hair and golden eyes, making him seem almost unrealistic.

"We can't do this! We need Greed's help! GREED!" Lizard Boy screamed in desperation and waved his arms around.

Kimblee stopped once he was a little distance from his explosion, he stopped and looked up at the building with disgust. "The hell with it. It'll be easier if I just blew up this entire building." He muttered angrily.

"Hello!" A deep, masculine voice called out and Kimblee looked up at the roof where Lt. Col. Archer was standing, pointing a gun at Kimblee. "I'm Lt. Col. Frank Archer. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Crimson Alchemist." He said Kimblee's title like it was a fine delicacy to be savored.

"Yeah. You too." Kimblee murmured, his mind on other things. Like what he was going to do to Greed when he got back to the Devil's Nest. He had to do something. He just didn't want to let go of that precious control he had received when touching those red arrays.

"Well, as Armstrong pointed out; you should be dead. By who's authority were you kept alive? Was it the Führer? Or did Basque Gran make that decision on his own?"

Kimblee shrugged in nonchalance. "Beats me."

"Do you have any intention of every returning to your service in the military?" Archer asked, a small smug smirk tugging at the corner of pale lips.

Kimblee gave snort and crossed his arms.

"I can make it happen, if you want it to."

Kimblee looked up at Archer, brows furrowed. He stepped closer to the building. "How?"

Archer smiled cruelly. "I heard you're on good terms with a certain homunculus…"

- - - - - - - - -

Kimblee walked through the doors to the Devil's Nest. No, _stormed_, would have been a much better way to explain the way he threw open the door and stormed down the stairs, an angry expression etched onto his face.

Tonya stopped picking up shards of broken glass on the floor and looked up at Kimblee, her hand slipping. She gave a quiet hiss and brought up the bleeding palm. The alchemist stopped at her hiss and some of his anger ebbed away when he saw her crouching on the floor.

"What's wrong?" They both asked at the same time. He crouched down next to her, anger still flowing off him, but it was more controlled. He clapped his hand and pressed them to the shards on the floor. They blew up in specks of dust, floating harmlessly to the floor and then he helped her up.

"You ought to be more careful." He said gruffly and pulled the piece of long cloth from his hair, wrapping it around her palm and tying it tightly around the cut on her palm. Tonya watched this all with amazement before he moved away from her and sat down on the couch, pressing his palm against his eyes, the heat calming him even more.

He had to get Archer's proposal out of his head before he walked down to his room where Greed was probably doing something or another.

He didn't want to admit that Archer's offer was something to think about. Not when he was rather content here in the Devil's Nest living with the chimeras and Greed. But, he didn't want to admit that Greed meant more to him than being given control and free reign back in the military where killing people was job.

He slowly got up and made his way down the stairs into the lower levels were his room he shared with Greed was. Stopping in front of the dark wooden door, the torch light next to his head and his dark blue hair loose around his smooth and lean face, he hesitated before opening the door.

He raised his hand to knock, but, realizing that it was fruitless to knock on the door of your own room, he laughed to himself and reached for the doorknob. The metal turned before he touched it and then it pulled open and he was looking into the tanned and curious face of Greed.

"I was wondering when you'd be back."

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT! THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I repeat. THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL BE YAOI! (as in boy on boy sex)

WELL! HAVE A GOOD TIME!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Completion

**Gunpowder: Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist. I OWN TONYA! She's all mine!

**Author's Note:** Geeze, I'm taking way too damn long. Well, sorry for thelong awaited update. I had the STate Science Fair for Texas. Didn't win a single thing, which sucks, but I got to stay in this really nice hotel in San Antonio and my school paid for it! Now I've got the stupid TAKS tests next week, so my mum is basically banning my computer from me so I can have time to study. I'm having _relationship_ problems and I'm so damn tired... BUT HERE! If you want the actual... heated version of the sex scene, email me at the emails that are listed on my user page.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING: THERE ISSOMEWHAT OF ALEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! some sex... nothing graphic...**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** This is an edited version of the actual hardcore lemon that I wrote. If you want the complete, sexy and downright dirty smut piece, email me (the email is in my profile) and I'll get it to you as soon as possible.

Kiddies, this story has just lived up to its title of being lemon.

* * *

LAST

(((( _He didn't want to admit that Archer's offer was something to think about. Not when he was rather content here in the Devil's Nest living with the chimeras and Greed. But, he didn't want to admit that Greed meant more to him than being given control and free reign back in the military where killing people was job. _

_He slowly got up and made his way down the stairs into the lower levels were his room he shared with Greed was. Stopping in front of the dark wooden door, the torch light next to his head and his dark blue hair loose around his smooth and lean face, he hesitated before opening the door._

_He raised his hand to knock, but, realizing that it was fruitless to knock on the door of your own room, he laughed to himself and reached for the doorknob. The metal turned before he touched it and then it pulled open and he was looking into the tanned and curious face of Greed._

"_I was wondering when you'd be back."_ ))))

NOW

* * *

Kimblee was still for a moment, his hand still raised from where he was about to knock on the door. Greed gave him a curious grin and opened the door wider.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a fish?" The homunculus said in a teasing voice and Kimblee shook himself out of the trance, walking past him and towards his cot where he basically collapsed upon it.

Greed looked at the alchemist in confusion as he gently closed the door behind him and walked to his own bed, the loose black sweatpants falling around his feet and making his tanned skin oddly pale. Kimblee suddenly doubled over, coughing painfully and pounding his chest.

"Kimblee?" Greed asked moving over to the alchemist. Kimblee just waved his hand in nonchalance.

"It's nothing." He muttered and kicked his boots off. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed surrounded by a certain warmth named Greed.

The alchemist shot up at that thought and blinked multiple times. Now where had THAT thought come?

Greed looked at Kimblee as he sank on the mattress next to him. Leaning foreword so just his breath ghosted over pale and beautiful skin, he whispered quietly, "What are you thinking about my beautiful alchemist? Possibly what we had been doing earlier?" He murmured and his hand gently caressed the inside of Kimblee's thigh, strong fingers rubbing the sensitive skin.

Gulping silently and slowly sliding away from Greed, Kimblee looked at him nervously. Greed then moved foreword and within a flash of a second was above the alchemist, legs on either side of his waist and arms pressed into the mattress next to either side of his head.

"Greed!" Kimblee snarled, his eyes a little angry and with just the beginnings of lust stirring in the depths. "Get off!" Greed just grinned sideways and leaned down claiming the others lips with ferocity.

He pried open the clenched pale lips and drove his tongue in, tasting gunpowder and scotch in every little crease of the others mouth. Kimblee gave a surprised moan and arched his back up, feeling one of Greed's hands still creeping up his torso, skipping his rapidly hardening erection.

Kimblee ran his hands across the smooth and thickly muscled back, his tongue now tentatively trailing around Greed's. But as a hand that quickly morphed into claws sliced through the black undershirt and left tatters of black cloth on the bed, Kimblee gripped his hands in Greed's hair, twisting his head slightly to shoot his tongue past shark-teeth to give a whole new meaning to the phrase, "Tickling Ones Tonsils."

Greed moaned as Kimblee sliced the edge of his tongue and blood dribbled into the homunculus' mouth, acting as a aphrodisiac. Kimblee groaned as Greed sucked on the bleeding appendage and suddenly his suit pants were a tad too tight.

Greed smirked, feeling the evident pulse of his actions pressing against his hard stomach. He pulled his head back and smirked before trailing bites and wet sucks down a side of Kimblee's neck, the other hands pulling at the belt that held the pants up.

Kimblee groaned as his erection was suddenly freed and his hands pressed at the array at the nape of Greed's neck. Twin groans were released from both of them and the heady adrenaline high that Kimblee had been experiencing just from the arousal spiked to unimaginable heights as power upon the tons was forced through his veins, making his skin super-sensitive.

Sex was not romantic. It was rough, messy and more often than not, painfully. But Kimblee was forced to go along with the ride he was more than happy to pay for. Greed's hands were everywhere; his hips, his ass, his cock… His lips left marks that would show for days and claws were scratching over gentle spots that left him moaning in masochistic pleasure.

His tattoos activated the arrays, bringing them into an orchestrated version of the sharp and loud orgasm that rocked both of them, tongues battling and hands wandering.

Kimblee groaned at the feeling and Greed slowed, pulling out and collapsing next to the alchemist on the silk sheets.

Kimblee barely had the chance to protest when Greed pulled him into his arms, but when Greed started to lick at the bite he had left on Kimblee's neck, the alchemist just gave a little murmur of approval, or disapproval, he didn't know, but he didn't stop him from continuing.

Upstairs, in the bar, Martel was sitting at the bar, drinking softly and resting her chin on her palm, watching Dorchette practice in the closed down bar.

"Dorchette? What will happen when we can't stay here with Greed-san, anymore?" She asked, swirling her scotch around, keeping to herself that she was drinking from Kimblee's personal stash.

Dorchette stopped and his sword slid down to rest on the ground. He looked lost in thought before he resumed his katas. "I don't know Martel. Haven't really thought about it. I mean, he rescued us and brought us here. What's going to happen here? As far as we know, Greed's got Kimblee's tight military ass wrapped around his finger."

Martel tried to get the suddenly disturbing images of Kimblee and Greed out of her head. And the fact that she had _heard_ them fucking through the floors, wasn't helping with the riddance of the images, either.

"But what if something does go wrong? What do we do then?" She pressed on, setting her glass down to watch him intently.

Dorchette looked at her tiredly. "Look, Martel. We're going to be fine. And if anything does happen, remember, we have Greed on our side. He won't let anything happen to his chimeras."

She frowned and swirled her scotch again. _Yeah, there's that. But what if it's Kimblee who screws up? Greed won't be able to face him like that. Not when Greed knows much more with Kimblee than anyone else._

Thunder crashed outside and Martel shivered involuntarily, reading into the thunder too much as an omen.

- - - - - - - -

In the Southern Headquarters, Military Dorms, room 224, Lt. Col. Frank Archer sat on his bed, shirt untucked and jacket thrown over the hard military wood chair. His gun sat in pieces in front of him as he cleaned it of the dust that had accumulated in it from the day's excursions outside.

His mind kept flicking back to the alchemist he had offered his proposal to. Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. To have a legendary alchemist such as that would move him up the ranks and almost guarantee him a spot in the exposition that would go into Lior. He knew the uprising was happening and was almost happy for any excuse for way.

He stretched his legs out, yawning as he put the barrel and gun lock back together, making a satisfying click. He looked over at his alarm clock and hit it, setting it to at least an earlier time than normal.

He would actually like to get up in time to eat something the next morning.

As he flicked the lights off and climbed beneath the thick cotton sheets, his mind flicked to golden eyes and fiery explosions.

* * *

There! SORRY! IT TOOK TOOOOO LONG! Remember, if you want the unrated version, email me! Or PM me with your email address! I'll get it to you as soon as possible! 


End file.
